What now?
by Smileadaykeepmeaway
Summary: Harry had been pretty much taught that he was the weapon of the wizarding world, but what happens when the wizarding world decide they don't need a weapon anymore? What happens when they discard Harry and expect him to suddenly switch into something besides what he had been forged into? Let's take a look and see when that just can't happen. Supernatural/ Harry Potter crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Harry had been pretty much taught that he was the weapon of the wizarding world, but what happens when the wizarding world decide they don't need a weapon anymore? What happens when they discard Harry and expect him to suddenly switch into something besides what he had been forged into? Let's take a look and see when that just can't happen. Supernatural/ Harry Potter crossover. Most likely slash Pairing, though what exactly hasn't been decided.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry potter or Supernatural, nor do I make any profit off of either one of them.

Pairing vote

Harry/Gabriel (trickster getting Harry to lose his icy cool) (Snowcone?)- 2

Harry/Sam-1 (be lovable giant slowly melting down Harry's icy walls? (Snowpuppy?)

Harry/Dean—(Ideas)

Harry/Cas. - (?)

Harry/Cas/Dean-(?)

Harry/Gab. /Cas. (?)

Harry/Dean/Cas. (?)

Harry/Dean/Sam(?)

 **Chapter one**

Harry honestly didn't know what to do with himself now. The war was over and Voldemort, along with all the deatheaters that had been on his side, had been thoroughly defeated. Making it so that wheat ever they may have planned in return for the death of their lord was finished before it could have even begun. Leaving Harry feeling rather empty, and utterly lost, because of this.

After all, all he knew how to do was fight, was to survive in some way and defeat whatever he had been directed against. All he really knew was preparing and fighting the war that had just ended. It was after all the only thing he had been really allowed to know by the Headmaster and the majority of the wizarding world.

Because of the, all Harry could say he truly knew was to attack, defend and pretty much obey the orders he was given. All he knew was how to be was the weapon he had been long since been forged into. It was all he was allowed to be for nearly as long as he could remember, and Harry didn't know how to exactly change that. Even if it seemed he was being ordered to do so.

After all, how does one change something so deep about themselves, when it was something that was trained into nearly all his entire life. Had been part of his life since he was seven years old? Which is when the last of those of his blood, the Dursley's died in a car crash, like they had always told him his parents had done so.

Something Harry had always found to be highly ironic and a beautiful form of Karma if he ever got the time to think about it. Something he rarely actually got to do considering the training he had always under taking or later on the battles he had been fighting in. Rarely leaving him with much time to have such random thoughts about people he really couldn't bring himself to care to much about.

But, back to the fact of Dursley's had died. When that had happened, Harry had been the only on to come out of the car crash alive. Seeing as at the time of the crash Harry's magic had managed to safe him just in time. Leaving him being the only one to make it out alive out of that burning car.

Something Harry, even at the time it had happened, hadn't been too broken up about it. Seeing as Harry never really call those people his family and was never really considered family by them in return. Though considering the horrible memories he did have of them when they were still alive, and how they had treated him, Harry figured that was a given.

But it was shortly after this car crash, when Harry was trying to survive in the woods, a little further from where the actual accident had taken place, that Harry had been found by Dumbledore.

Who at that point had pretty much become Harry's handler as he decided, upon seeing Harry capture, kills, skin and cook a rabbit to eat in a matter of minutes. Despite the lack of time he had actually been in the woods, to begin training Harry to fight the war he knew what was coming. After all Harry did seem to be a natural inclined for it any way, if the how quickly he had learned to survive and hunt in the woods meant anything.

Since the Headmaster had made that decision for Harry and hadn't given Harry much of a choice as he grabbed him, taking the weapons Harry had managed to make as he did so. Before bringing him to an unplottable manor that headmaster owned, all before Harry could quiet figure out just what was going on.

When Harry had fist arrived at the Manor in question, screaming and fighting to get away from the headmaster's hold, they hadn't even really begun training; not immediately at least. They didn't really start to for a couple of months in fact.

Dumbledore first felt that to get the best results, the results that he wanted, that he first needed to 'fix' all the problems that Harry had before he began training; least they cause further damage. Becoming something that couldn't be easily as fixed in the future, become a future ding in is armor so to say.

Or at least this is what was told everyone else, including Harry, was told when it eventual got out. But to do this Dumbledore first started out with having Harry's eyes magical fixed; with a complex potion spell potion combination; with the cost coming out of Harry family vaults of course.

The next thing that Dumbledore had correct was the malnourishment Harry had suffered through during the beginning of his childhood. Which was quickly but surely fixed up, as his body was put through several different rituals to get in in the best condition that it could be in.

Or at least all the ritual his then eight-year-old body could take, the rest of which Harry would be made to do after his seventeen birthday. After he had gone through his magical majority and those rituals would be the ones that would push his body above what he would have normally had been at.

But once the first couple of rituals was done, and Harry was deemed to be in optimum health, Dumbledore decided that the eight-year-old ready enough in his mind to begin his training. A sort of training that lasted years and only ended just as the war begun.

At first Harry had fought against the training, not wanting it and wanting nothing more than to go back to the woods he had been found in; which had been something close to a sanctuary for him when he had been lost.

But eventual Harry had seen how the training in question would be something that would help him, had helped him, and eventually stopped fighting so hard against it as he went along with it.

Which was something that seemed to please Dumbledore and the trainers that the headmaster had brought to train him something fierce. Especially as Harry showed to be extremely talented in multiply things when he put his mind to it; which he was now doing unlike before.

Because of this Harry had learned a lot of different things; most of which dealt with fighting or defending in some way. Throughout the many years he had been trained Harry had been taught many different things, be it magical or muggle he was eventual taught it; in some way or another.

With the more muggle training being something which Harry himself had decided to add once all the real training began. Seeing as he knew that those on the other side wouldn't be prepared to deal with anything they felt was beneath them; which meant anything dealing with muggles. Something Harry took full advantage of seeing as Harry knew just how deadly the so-called muggles could be when the cards were all down. One had to only look in their history to see that.

In the end everything Harry had managed to learn, in the efforts to be a better warrior, a better weapon for the wizarding world to weld, was a lot more than Harry had originally thought that it was going to be.

One of the main things he had learned to wield with terrifying efficiency was his magic. When it came to his magic, and the Magic abilities Harry had learned there were a lot of different things he had gained over the years.

Things from knowing highly levels of runes; that would be equal to what the upper levels of curse breakers would know. And most of which could be use in defense, offence or warding in some way. And had been on several different occasions during the war, much to the disbelieve and horror to the Deatheaters who had tried to hide behind their oh so powerful family wards.

Speaking of wards, or warding to be more précises, Harry had learned several of the most offensive and defensive wards that were in the Potter, Black or Hogwarts libraries. Some of which were actually considered rather dark, or even illegal, by the Ministry standards, but Harry had learned anyway to keep those he wanted safe. Not to mention he had to know several of them to know how to best tear them down, after all what best way to tears something down then to know exactly how it was placed up to begin with.

Harry had also learned battle transfiguration, which included, weapon transfiguration, which was learning how to turn everyday things, or things that you'd find laying around on the ground in to different types of weapons.

He also learned things like the animation spells, animal transfiguration, and best of all in Harry's opinion Animagus transfiguration. Where Harry's form both surprised and impressed everyone. Not to mention proved to be something that was extremely helpful when it came to the war; which had started shortly after Harry had turned fifteen.

One of the very first things he had started training in and then continued training on thought out everything, was defense against the dark arts; as well as the dark arts themselves. The defense against the dark for the most part, learning each and every bit he could get his hands on.

And when it came to the actual Dark arts he was actually only being taught the basics about them. Mostly how to fix the damaged they did or how to recognize and stop said dark arts more than anything else. Though he had learned quite a few of the less malicious dark arts magics there were; that were labeled more grey then dark.

But none the less it was there, when it came to using and learning defense against the dark arts, that came to Harry as natural as breathing did. Which really showed as he all but flew through the materials; leaving his trainers not only stunned but slightly frightened as well. This was an area Harry had gotten a mastery in, and literally blew most others out of the waters when it came to it; both with knowledge of it as well as the skills in using it.

Another area in magics that Harry was surprisingly good at, despite the disbelieve of one of his trainers, was Potions and it was one of the skills he that he was the most diverse in. Seeing as he hadn't learned only potions for attack or defending like he had with most other magics, but he had also learned potions that could be used in pretty much anything.

Be it healing, cleaning, repairing and so much more; because unlike most magics potion weren't ranked by power level but knowledge and skills. It also took time to build up the skills need to make the more powerful or difficult potions.

But because of the fact there were so many uses for potions, as well as so many different types of potions Harry found making these potions, especially once he knew he most likely wouldn't be used in harming another, to be a rather soothing to make when he was feeling stressed or angered about something.

But by far one of the most favorite things that Harry had learned during his training, and the one he had to pretty much beg to actual learn, with a good deal of it being taught to him against orders, in totally secrecy, in some cases learn, was magical healing. Which was something Dumbledore felt Harry would never really need or have any skill in. Considering how good he was at fighting, at causing destruction and death; something that was the exact opposite of healing.

But contrary to what the headmaster seemed to think Harry really shone with it came to healing magic, coming to him even better than defense against the dark arts did; and that was saying something.

Not only that but, instead of learning just the bare basics of healing, which would be enough to patch someone up long enough to get them real help. Like the headmaster had wanted, and thought, Harry had learned, he had gone a lot more then that.

He had learned quite a bit beyond just the bare basics of healing, in fact, Harry had spent four years under several different healer, in secret, learning everything he could in healing.

Four year, learning all he could in actual healing, creating and helping rather than destroying like the others had wanted him to learn. Learning everything his teaches were willing to teach him without him swearing the healer's oath. Which meant the only thing he really couldn't heal was mainly injuries to the mind, soul, or persons magic. Which were the main types of healing magics that the healer's oath were required to learn considering how 'open' said healing was.

Still knowing how to heal, and to heal so efficiently, was something that was like a balm on Harry mind. Mainly because of the fact that he now knew if he needed to, and if he eventual found someone who actually cared about him as he did them in return, Harry would be able to help them if they ever got hurt; be it in illnesses or something much more damaging. Knowing this lifted an unknown weight off of Harry's chest, and at the same time caused something that had been all to tight before to loosen in his chest.

Combined with everything else he was learning in his almost nonstop training, seeing as he hadn't even been allowed to go to Hogwarts once he had reached eleven like most other magical had been, had been magical Charms.

Though unlike potions and healing Harry hadn't been able to learn as much of this as he wanted seeing as the headmaster seemed to disapprove of what Harry had been learning so far. Seeing as according to him they would play no part in what he felt was Harry's future.

This being said, when it came to Charms, as well as a few of the other things Harry was being taught, the headmaster took special care that Harry had learned mainly different charms that could be used in a fight in some way. And none of the other charms Harry took interest in, saying things like tickle charms or pranking spells had no place in Battle. Even if Harry himself could think of several different ways they could.

Though, as a small plus, Harry had managed to sneak in several different charms that could be used in fighting as well as in everyday life. Charms like the cleaning charm, and other house hold charms that when over powered could do serious damage to who every it was against.

These charms gave Harry a small sense of normality he really didn't have in his life; even if they did make everyone look at what most called house witches rather differently once they saw Harry actually use these spells in battle.

The magics Harry had actually spent the most time in learned about, and actually had the most difficulty with, which meant that he was always training in or practicing in some way, was Battle magics.

This was some of the most wildest uncontrollable magic that was available to the wizarding world and could cause massive damage when used; what with it being able to literally level battle fields if used correctly.

It was also incredible draining, both physically as well as mentally; with the sheer control that was needed when use it. Which was one of the reasons why Harry was always training and practicing with it.

As because of how wild said magic was there was really no mastering it. It was a type of magic that used no words but mental commands and forces of will, it was also one of the magics that made it, so Harry actually had to have a magical staff to be able to use it. Seeing as battle magic would blow up, destroy and completely over power any normal want it was used with. Though as Harry most recently learned there was one wand that could use it; even if Harry had transformed said want into a staff to keep it secret.

One of the other magics Harry had been forced to learn that needed a staff instead of a wand like most magic did, and still trained in every day like he did with battle magics, was Elements magics.

Now Harry hadn't been able to learn to wield all the elements there was out there, but instead he was able to use the ones that were closest to him; and only those. In some case people had only one element they were close to, and in other they had several different elements they could control. In Harry's case he had three elements that were close to him; though the third one was actual due to the first two.

Harry's elements were Wind and Water for his main elements, and because of this, not to mention because of the pure determination and training he had put into it, Harry also had the element of Ice; something which Harry wanted to learn since he found out about combining main elements.

Though when it came to that third element Harry had less control, and it cost him more power to use it; even if it was one of his favorite elements to use. Because something about Ice felt soothing, and oddly familiar to Harry; not to mention very helpful in a fight. After all, making it hard for the enemy to stand or in worst case scenario to literally stab the enemy that was attacking him with his ice was truly helpful when it came to a fight.

Care of magical creatures, or to be more precise the understanding of how to fight, defeat, escape, tame or in some way use the different magical creatures out there was also covered. To a large extent, more so then Harry had thought it was going to be when he had first started on it.

Though at the same time it wasn't covered nearly as much as Harry would have liked seeing as he enjoyed being around the friendly half giant Hagrid. And by not being covered enough for his liking Harry meant when it came to the more physically part of magically creatures, the actually meeting of them and dealing with them by hand that said half giant covered.

The other more book work and researching parts of magical creatures was covered a lot more then Harry wanted to deal with. Though he did find it interesting the difference in creature when it came to magical nature as well as location the creature was found at to be rather interesting at the same time. He had never known before that depending on where they came from and what they were before they had become the creatures in question that there were two different types of vampires or werewolf's.

Outside of his magical training, and when it came to the more Mundane abilities, as Harry called them instead of muggle like the majority of the wizarding world, he had learned even more things then that; most of them more physical then anything else.

Seeing as Dumbledore hadn't seen the value in him learning any more than that; though Harry had added in at least a high school education and a Ged in case he ever needed to blend in while in the muggle world. Something the headmaster had reluctantly agreed to even if he did drag his feet in about doing so. Not that it would have honestly have stopped Harry from going behind Dumbledore's back and getting them himself if the headmaster hadn't agreed to it.

After as Harry had informed Dumbledore and his other trainers there would be a time where he couldn't use magic and it was best to be prepared for it when it did eventually come up.

This more mundane training included, several different hand to hand fighting styles that Harry mixed together to form his own unique fighting style. On the off chance he lost his wands, or was in too close of quarters to use any magic without risking those that might be on his own side. He also learned how to uses several different weapons to go along with his fighting style if he needed them.

One being swords, a pair of twin swords to be exact, and with these swords Harry, at least according to those who saw him use them or his trainers, was literally a demon on the battle filed with. Giving the deatheaters as much mercy as they gave those they attacked themselves; which is to say none at all.

The next weapon Harry had learned, and continued to learn more about still, would be the long pitch black magical staff he had crafted. Which was six and half feet of Ash wood twisted together with Elder wood, soaked in the willingly given blood of an ice dragon with the inner core of Thestral tail hair twisted around the bone of the same ice dragon the wood had been soaked in.

From what Harry had been told by the maker of his staff was that his staff was very telling of the kind of person he was, and that he should look into the meaning of what was in the staff to see what it was telling others about him.

Harry when he had heard this, and when he had managed to get away from his trainers and so-called watchers could help but look up what his staff could mean. What he found left Harry feeling confused yet proud; not to mention wondering if it really fit him.

Though after finding out about his wand and figuring out how to use it with his magic, decided that he also needed to know how to use it when it came to actually fighting with it as well. And if doing so made the earlier mentioned magics come that much easier for him then that was only a plus; not to mention prove that he was going about learning his staff the correct way.

ON top of his swords and staff Harry also learned how to use such weapons as, throwing daggers, and guns for more distance fighting. Both of which Harry was good enough to hit where he was aiming even when upside-down free falling at high speeds. Something that had been tested on several different occasions; sometimes while being highly injured on top of free falling at that.

Not only had Harry learned how to fight with hand to hand, as well as with different weapons, but during his last twelve years of training, he had also learned, and used during the war, skills in stealth. Which Harry had learned, as well as used a good deal during the war. Seeing as said stealth helped amazingly when it came to assassinating other on the opposite side; something which Harry had done only when it came to some of the dark lord's most extreme followers. Though doing this seemed to go side by side with the lock picking skills he had learned on chance he ever got captured by someone.

Next would be the training Harry had the most fun in, but at the same time the training that proved to be worth the effort he put into them in several different ways. This was the fact Harry had also been taught Gymnastics, which he combined with free running he had also learned, before promptly adding both of them into his fighting style. Something which made it just that much harder to hit him; as he twisted, bended and flipped over all attacks that were directed at him.

Making it look as if he was literally dancing around his enemy's attacks. Which, when Harry heard this he decided it funny enough that he had also included several different forms of dancing into his training; so, he could literally say he had done so. Even if the fact he had taken up dancing of all things, including ballet, go him several scornful looks from those that were supposedly on his side.

Though on a positive note the dancing training he was doing had the added benefit of improved his balance and gymnastic skills, even more so then it had been before; making other say he had a real cat like grace when he moved now. Because of this, no one could or did complain any more when he decided to learn more if it. Even if some of the more stubborn, and gender stereo types of wizards, still did mocked Harry some for dancing of all things.

On top of that Harry had also learn the basic skills in first aid, and mundane medication. Which he used and combined with the knowledge he had in magical healing. Which because he had such knowledge in Harry had taken to carrying a small bottomless medical kit attached to his belt; filled with everything he could think of that he might need in helping someone.

Not only that but Harry also was trained in things such as swimming, cliff climbing and the best ways to actual run. So, he could always be better prepared when it came to escaping; after all, if your faster than your enemy they couldn't really capture you now could they. Something Harry was insanely grateful for as it was having this knowledge, these skills, that had actually helped him in escaping from being captured by the death eaters on several different occasions.

Yes, Harry had trained in everything that came to either his or Dumbledore's mind when it came to preparing for what could be needed when it came to battle. That or when it came to finding out what would be the most helpful when it came to what would be needed to survive in the world they were currently in.

Something Harry hadn't fought against as he didn't see a reason why he should fight against it being trained when it was what he would need if he wanted to survive through the war that had come.

But what he hadn't seen was the fact he was slowly but surely being wielded into a weapon for the wizarding world, at least he hadn't seen it until it was too late for him to really get out of it; too much time, emotions and determination to end it all to truly get out of it at that point. Besides by that point, Harry honestly didn't know what else to do but fight said war he was now part of, that he was now in the front lines of.

However now it was all over, and that the dust of all the fight had finally settled, the war he had been trained for all his life, was now done. Harry couldn't say he felt empty now that the war was over, but more like he felt useless. A feeling Harry hadn't liked when his so-called family had made him feel it and liked even less after over twelve years of not feeling it.

At the same time Harry could regret his training, as all the training he had been put through, all the fights, all the knowledge he had been made to learn had be made to learn had been massively helpful in everything he had been through.

In fact, the now twenty-year-old Harry was sure he wouldn't had survived as well off as he currently was if he hadn't gotten all the training he had been given; in fact, he was sure of it. Not to mention that there most likely would have been a lot more death then there had been if he had had been trained. Considering Harry had been sent out nearly every time there was an attack to minimize the death there could be.

But now after everything was said and done with Harry had no idea as what to do next; seeing all his life all he did have was the war that had just ended. Something which was made just that much worse by the fact the ones he usually turned to, to find out just what to do next were also dead.

Some having died throughout the years, like Severus, Kingsley, and Moody. While the main instigator of this whole thing, Albus Dumbledore, having actually died just recently; looking for all the world like he had been torn apart by werewolves or something similar to them.

Leaving Harry with no clue as to what he should do now. Especially since the wizarding world, as a whole, seemed to want Harry to simply forget what he had been made into, forget all the knowledge he had in fighting, in kill and in defeating those that would mean others harm and settle down in to what they felt was a normal life. They wanted him to become the hero of light Dumbledore had been, but unlike Dumbledore they wanted him to settle down and have a family of his own.

Something Harry knew no idea how to do and couldn't honestly do so as his trained instincts and reflexes really wouldn't let him relax as much as the others wanted him to do so. Not to mention Harry had never really shown interesting in anyone in any regards and frankly really wasn't interested in playing house with some stranger because that was what the wizarding world wanted. He may have been made in to weapon but that didn't mean he obeyed all orders he was given, especially since all those that had been his supposed wielders were no longer among the living to begin with.

Which was why, Harry was where he was now. Laying down beneath the whomping willow, where no one else would be able to reach him; resting again the trunk of said tree as he did so.

Seeing as unlike him no one else had taught the tree to respect them, or at least that was what Harry had thought. Before he heard a soft almost dream gently voice float over to him not far from he was sitting. Far enough away that he wouldn't notice her unless she made more threatening movement but certainly close enough to be in the whomping willows range.

" Hello Harry, I see the Nargles are back to bothering you, and I so thought you had gotten rid of them before I had even met you. But it seems your current thought have driven them back to you clouding you mind with confusion because I see the buzzing around you now." Hearing this Harry spun around to face the speak wand in hand and curse at the tip of his tongue as he did so.

Only to relax slightly and for a nearly inviable smile to grace his face when he saw just who it was; though at the same time given what had just been said he should have guessed earlier who it was that was speaking. Seeing as no one spoke like she did.

Still Luna was one of the few people in the wizarding world Harry had honest respect for and at the same time could call a friend; had called a friend since she had stumbled upon him training in the forbidden forest when he was fourteen.

She was actually one of the first person close to his own age he had seen in a long time and one of the very few who didn't seem to be bothered by his sometimes-cold nature. She called him shy of things when he got cold; and honestly Harry couldn't deny that completely seeing as he never really talked to many other people in his life. But this fresh honestly, and nonjudgment nature was most likely the thing that made the friendship they had just that much strong. Which is why Harry's smile grew a bit when he replied to her.

"Hey Luna, the Nargles aren't clouding my thoughts at the moment I am just confuses as to what I should do now. I just feel like I don't fit quite right here anymore, with edges a bit too sharp to fit where everyone feels I should. It doesn't help any that everyone else seems to want me to change so I do fit in…." Here Harry paused, and his eyebrows wrinkled in a bit as he tried to calm himself down a bit before he continued on.

"But I cannot…no I will not bring myself to change who I am right now, everything that is me is screaming against it for some reason." This got Harry an oddly knowing smile from Luna before she answered him her tone change slightly as she did so. Become almost heavier, more knowing and somehow making Harry know that what she was saying was going change his life in some way as she did so.

"Harry if you don't feel like you fit in here anymore, then go find the place you feel like you do fit. I think you have something worse than Nargles clouding your thoughts if you can't figure that out…. hmm maybe you can go find out why the howlinghearts are the way they are? Do what you feel is best Harry not what other feel is best for you, I would think you'd have long gotten tired of that." That said Luna turned her all to knowing eyes onto him before turning around with a light spin to literally skip back to the castle; leaving a very thoughtful Harry behind her as she did so.

Do what he felt what was best for him, and no longer let others control him, he could seriously get behind that. But what did Luna mean by howlinghearts and finding out why they were the way they were?

The only think he could think of that was howling that he was curious about was wolves, or werewolves. But the think about hearts confused him for a second until he remembered that the werewolves in America where a lot different then the ones in magical world, and that those werewolves actually ate hearts during the full moon.

Remember this made Harry recall all the other creatures that were different in America then the ones found in the magical world and his curiosity of why that could be. It also made Harry remember the books on the people that hunted the creatures when they got out of hand and began killing others. The hunters, they were called and as Harry thought of this, as he recollected everything he knew about what hunters actually did Harry suddenly got a good idea of just what he wanted, no needed, to do know.

But first he really needed to get everything he needed together and get to America before he did anything else. Well that, and he needed to thank Luna for giving him the idea in the first place because who knows what he would have ended up doing if she had come by when she did.

A.N- As for Harry staff I am figuring it is something like this.

Ash wood-Ash wood is a wood that aids in intelligent, wisdom and is had by those who are curious. It promotes heal and protects those it loves. It is a wood that is strong in protection magics, enhance skills, justice, weather magics and for those who seek justice for both the user and others.

Elder wood-Elder wood is someone who accepts death and knows that is part of life. They do not fear death. It is best used in banishments, magical arts, protection from evil, healing. It is seen with those with imagination and those who will bring change to the world.

Soaked in blood- depending on the blood or if is willingly given or not shows that the users aren't afraid to get their hands dirty to get what they need done. If it is willingly given then it means the user is willingly to shed their own blood, tears or even their own life see that their goals are meet. If forcefully taken it mean the user is willing to shed others blood, tear others down to make sure they get what they want done.

Ice dragon blood- this is a near extinct dragon who is known for it's control over ice instead of fire. This dragon's blood in wand means that the person who wields in doesn't get heated when angered by gets down right icy. Wielders of these wands are usually the most dangerous to anger for this reason.

Therstail tail hair- Wands with this type of core cannot simply be mastered by winning them. It can only be mastered by a witch or wizard who is able to face death with acceptance in their hearts.

Ice dragon bone- A bone core means that person is accepting of death or closely related to death, those that have this core aren't common in the least bit. But have an ice dragon bone in a wand would mean the person can related to death and has a close connection to ice in a powerful way.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary- Harry had been pretty much taught that he was the weapon of the wizarding world, but what happens when the wizarding world decide they don't need a weapon anymore? What happens when they discard Harry and expect him to suddenly switch into something besides what he had been forged into? Let's take a look and see when that just can't happen. Supernatural/ Harry Potter crossover. Most likely slash Pairing, though what exactly hasn't been decided.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry potter or Supernatural, nor do I make any profit off of either one of them.

Pairing vote 

Harry/Gabriel- 8

Harry/Sam-6

Harry/Dean-1

Harry/Castiel. -2

Harry/Castiel/Dean-0

Harry/Gabriel/Castiel-1

Harry/Dean/Castiel. -0

Harry/Dean/Sam-0

Harry/Female (who?)-2

 **Chapter Two**

Harry had been in America for a little over three months now, and he honestly could say that he couldn't be happier that he left England in the first place. Even if America was a lot more wild then things had been in England, at least in regard to the creatures and the magic that called the country their home. Not to mention several other things he had to get used to when it came to the difference between the two countries.

Something Harry had found out rather quickly but had adapted to all of it better than he had first thought he would; then a lot of other people would have for that matter. Hell, he found himself, or to be more specific, his magic fitting in better here than it did when he was England. Though given his Animagus form, not to mention, the more natural wild edge his magic had, if felt like a given to Harry when he actually sat down and thought about it for a second.

But that was not what was on Harry mind at the moment, no he had pretty much made peace with that within the first couple of weeks of his stay in the good old USA. No Harry had something completely different occupying his thoughts right now.

As he lounged in the hotel he had taken residents in, as Harry waited for his house, and everything else he had set up for said house, be it magical or mundane, to finish being prepared. Which was something that he had arranged with the Goblins before he had even left Britain and something that was due to happen any day now. Harry reflected on something that had left him rather amused, if slightly frustrated, now that it was all over.

Because, for some reason he couldn't put his finger on at the moment, all Harry could think about at the moment, was the hell he had to go through to actually be able to leave the British wizarding world in the first place.

It seemed that for all the wizarding world want him to change, to be someone totally different then he currently was; to become what could be seen as Dumbledore 2.0 with family. it seemed, at the same time, they were quite unwilling to let him go; even if he wasn't going to change who he was to fit their needs anymore. Which meant in no way was he become the second coming of Albus Dumbledore of all people.

When they had somehow found out just what Harry was planning on doing, they had honestly flipped out while acted like they owned him in some way. Which if Harry was willing to be honest with himself, he could see why they had thought such.

Seeing as until recently Harry had been completely willing to let himself pretty much be turned into a living weapon for the war and hadn't really fought against the orders he was given during that time. He had been rather obedient and had put up a fuss about pretty much anything he had been ordered to do in the years that the wizarding world had known him.

But at the same time that didn't mean Harry was willing to do the same now. That didn't mean Harry had showed even remotely close to the same obedience that he had shown before the war. After all Harry had really gotten the taste of freedom, both in small bits when it came to his training and then in large amounts once the war was over. Especially after all those who could 'control' him had perished in one way or another.

Now that he had that taste of freedom, now that he knew how it felt to make choices on his own without having to have someone else okay them for him first, Harry wasn't willing to let it go. He'd fight to the death to keep that freedoms.

And he most certainly was not going to lose it for a wizarding world that hadn't done much but stuck their head in the dirt when things got even the slightest bit dangerous for them. While at the same time expecting him to do everything in his power to make things save for them; no matter the personal risk or sacrifices he had to make to do so. All without even the smallest bit of thanks involved afterward.

No, Harry wasn't willing in the least bit to go back to that, and perhaps that was what had been the biggest shock for the wizarding world when it came to Harry. It was also probably that reason was why they had made it so difficult for Harry to leave back then. They had somehow gotten it into their head's that Harry would change his mind if they put up some resistance to what he was doing; again, after all he had done so in the past multiple times.

But unfortunately for them, this wasn't the Harry of the past, and this Harry wanted to be free. So, it was with the same unstoppable will that Harry used to get through all the training he had been under that Harry plowed through all the resistance the Witches, and Wizards of the British wizarding world put up to keep him in their country.

Starting first with orders for him to join the Aurour program, that they expected him to obey like a good little boy. Only for Harry to ignore them and use several life debts owed to him to waver that order; much to the disbelieve of several people.

At the same time Harry's glare, and the fact that the majority of the wizarding world in England still owed him life debts stopped trying something similar; like ordering him to be the Headmaster of Hogwarts like Dumbledore had been.

Then they tried to fine Harry for damages done in the war, hoping that without his money Harry would have to stay and get a job where they wanted him to, so he could survive. Only for that to be a massive flop when Harry brought up the charge with the goblins, who went through it all with a fine tooth and comb before ending up with Harry being owed a good deal of money by those pushing the fines on him.

Something that amused Harry highly and got those speaking of said fine to hastily back away. And then scowl heavily and spit in rage when one of the Goblins on the case scoffed at them while 'politely' informing them even if the fines had been paid by Harry it wouldn't have really made that big a scratch in the money Harry currently owned; so, either way their plan would have been a massive failure.

After that, they continued with their attempts on his money, only this time rising the prices of all the good they thought Harry may need or might want. Which ending up going wrong from the beginning, without Harry having to do anything himself, as the other customers state to rebel against the prices they now had to pay for what they wanted. So, this sudden price raises only lasted a couple of days and Harry was able to get what he needed afterword's; to the frustration of those trying to stop him.

That was their last attempt with his money, at least last attempt at it directly, because next they actual tried to make a law that would require any lord or heir to a family to stay in the country they were lord of for a certain length of time. Which they felt would give them enough time make Harry see he didn't want to leave the country. While at the same time see him married and with children, which would both let them get what they wanted before; while at the same time giving them another thing to tie Harry to their country on the chance he still wanted to leave.

This law turned out to be a no go from pretty much the start, for multiple reasons. One Harry, despite the fact it had been several others had tried to keep the knowledge about them from him when he was younger, was the lord to multiple house and not all of them where actually houses, or lordships, where in England; to be truthful only one of those lordships actually started in England.

In fact, for example the Potter family lordship wasn't actual an English lordship, but a Scottish lordship; despite the fact they had been in England long enough to become part of the Wizengamot. The same could be sad for the Malfoy family and being a French noble family instead of an English one.

Which led to the second reason the law they had wanted to tie him down with fell so quickly. If it went into action it would make it so that the wizarding world would lose too many of its 'main' players to other countries; countries the older lordships could be from. Which would then affect the amount of money they had, as well as their trade with other countries. Seeing as, if certain people, and there for a good deal of their businesses, couldn't come into a certain country for a period of time they couldn't' do trade or worst yet they would look for another way of trade; leaving the older trade to gather dust.

The final reason the law flopped would be because said law needed a certain number of votes to be made legal, votes Harry and several other lords didn't put into it; seeing as they hadn't even known about said law in the first place.

Making it so said law was just words on paper that hadn't officially gotten approved and was there for never really made into a law to begin with. Something Harry had brought up when anyone attempt to use said law on him. To the amusement of several other lord's; all of whom seemed to look like they too might follow Harry idea at some point if things continued as they were. Which if it did happen harry could only say the British wizarding world had it coming; seeing as they never really did seem to learn from their mistakes. No matter how many times it was pointed out to them.

After the attempt to use the laws to keep him in the country failed, there were several others who stopped trying to keep Harry there in a legal way and attempted to do so with force. This didn't go over well in the least bit, at least not for the ones attempting that is.

And before they could try to pull something like putting charges on Harry for using unnecessary force, like Harry wouldn't put past them for trying, Harry proved memories to the Goblins of Gringotts. Which is where to attack had happened, right in the bank, where Harry had quickly dealt with all the attackers before continuing on with the business he had with said goblins. Earning quite a bit of respect from said goblins at his nonchalant, uncaring, attitude throughout it all.

So yes, despite all attempts to keep him in England, and bring him back under their thumbs, Harry had gotten everything he needed ready for his stay in America; for a hopefully long stay in America at that.

Meaning Harry had been able to get a portable bag the let him draw money straight from his account, in what every currency he needed with but a thought. He had set up a location for his new home to be built at. A home that would be a combination of both magical and mundane and would have all type of protection in it. Form wards, to several traps set up in specific locations as well as a more electronic security put up; making it a true mix of magic and mundane while he was at it.

This home in question was had three floors, not including the basement and attic that was in the house. The first floor, the one that was at entry level, held a state of the art kitchen, seeing as Harry despite everything held a love of cooking and cooked whenever he had the free time to do so in. In fact, Harry when he was stress either trained, which happened the most often, did gymnastics, danced, or if not one of those went on a baking spree. Which once some of his trainers got a taste of the food he made they never stopped him from doing so again.

This first floor also held a large living room that Harry had decked out in some of the most recent, magic prove technology available from Japan; something Harry had put there as a way to make up for all the entertainment he had missed growing up.

This floor also had had a large library, filled with all the books from his vaults as well as several others he had gotten from American Hunters. This was the floor that if Harry every had guest, they'd be entertained at, so it had the least amount of magical items found on it. Not to mention had spells and wards around it to stop anyone from exploring where they weren't invited into.

The second floor was where all the bedrooms could be found at. At first Harry was going to get a small single house with just a single bedroom in it, before building up around that. But Harry had never liked enclosed spaces, mainly steaming from his childhood, and he did eventual plan to have a family of his own, so he had decided to splurge a bit and got a lot more than a single bed room house.

Harry's house instead was a good seven-bedroom house, six of which Harry had only decorated by have a large bed, with either green or black sheets and blankets placed on it. Along with a large wooden dresser on this side wall with along with sun blocking black curtains in the windows. The rest of the decorations would happen when someone made it their room. The walls and carpet were still white and a soft brown color; so, who every got the room could choice the colors they would be.

However, the seventh room, and technically the Master bed room seeing as it was just a bit bigger than the others, was fully decorated to suit Harry's style; a style he was still trying to really decide on for that matter.

This room had a large bed in the center, a large circular bed, that had caught Harry's eye for from the runes and designs that had been carved into it base; as well as the feel the bed gave him. Like it had been made just for him. This bed had thick brown and green blankets on it that made Harry think that those blankest must be what a cloud felt like with how fluffy they were.

But the blankest matched the room, in fact those colors where all over Harry's room. Yes, the splashes of brown and green all over the place gave the who room a real nature like feel to it. Only amplified by the pictures of wild woods on the walls and the night sky painted on the ceiling of said room.

This room also had a large dresser off to the side furthers from the door, but closest to the built-in master bathroom that was in the room. As opposed to the full bathroom that was on the opposite side of the hall, closest to the other rooms on the second floor. Said bathroom was more of a luxury bathroom and had both a deep messaging jacuzzi bath that could easily fit in several people at once as well as an equally as large multi-deep massage showerhead shower.

Because something Harry had always enjoyed, and something that was a sort of guilty pleasure from him, was a really good bath or shower. Having learned to really love things like that during the harsh training he had been put through, and since he rarely had a chance to indulge in it in the past he was certainly going to now.

The third floor was the floor that was the most reinforced with magic, and it was spelled in such a way only those he invited and were in the know about his magic where allowed in it. This was where the majority of all the magical things had a place; in fact, it was completely magical in nature. This included, a ventilated potions room, a rune crafting room, a spell crafting room, the heart of the wards, as well as a fully functioning fully equipped training room.

Harry had trained hard in everything he had learned during the last several years, had given up a lot to learn such material, and he wasn't going to let any of those skills go to waste. Which was why Harry had set up the third floor to have everything needed to keep said skills in tiptop shape; including the newest, highest setting, training dummies he had in his training room to insure none of his skills went to waste. Though it had included things such as a safe word to stop them, as well as a limitation to how many or for how long the dummies he had could attack him at one time.

When it came to the basement and the attack, Harry had done something a something a bit different from what other people would do with these two rooms. Instead of using them as a sort of storage Harry found what he felt was a better use for them.

When it came to the basement, one that was supposed to be large enough to cover an entire floor of its own directly below the first floor and allowed entrance from what looked like a small closet out of the way of everything else. It was split pretty much in half by a supporting wall down the middle; only allow a small door allow entrance to the other side.

On one side of the Basement Harry had it set up for his dance and gymnastic training rooms in. Having it set up in such a way that if he wanted to he could very easily shift into either one, of the skills the training room was for, if he really wanted to do at any given moment. With the mirrors all around the walls of the room only helping make sure he was doing it all correctly and giving him a view of everything else in said room while it did so.

On the other side Harry had the room set up in a training center for his weapons. As well as his more hand to hand fighting styles. It was his more mundane training room that Harry had set up downstairs so when he practiced his magic upstairs he would break any of the more important electronic training devices he had down stairs.

When it came to his weapon training Harry had said weapons hung neatly on the wall, and the items needed to keep all of the weapons in the best shape possible right beside them. This meant that Harry had his twin swords, numerous daggers, and a mundane staff among the walls, with his actual magical staff either keep on him hidden from anyone else view or leaning against the wall beside his bed.

Or at least they would be when Harry fully move said house; until then Harry had the majority of those weapons on him in several different hidden places. Though not all of them see as some of the weapons where in his family vaults and had been transferred over to his new house to keep them safe.

In this room Harry also had the same mirror walls he had on the other side of the basement so he could see just how he moved and how to best improve said movement. It was a way, besides the magic training dummies, for Harry to do a little self-improvement in his training. After all you can never stop improving your skills, and there was always something new to learn.

The attic on the other hand, was more set up to as a large safety room; or a panic room as some would call it. This room was similar to one that he had heard about from a hunter, the first hunter he had gotten in contact with I America for that matter. Hell, he had gotten the idea for said room by the hunter in question for that matter.

This room one that was actually accessible from any floor via the secret staircase Harry had the goblins install into said house. A staircase that was similar to the one that led to the basement and was only accessible through what looked like a normal mundane closet door. A door, which Harry had specially keyed into make sure no one who wasn't invite into the house or meant any harm to someone in the house could get into. This room was made for pure protection after all.

When it came to what was in Harry own little panic room, Harry took all the knowledge he had from protection from the magical world, all the information he had gained from the books be it from the oldest ones he had to the most recent once he had just recently received, as well as a good deal of information from some of the Hunters he know knew before adding it all together to form the best protections he could make. That being said his attic was now probably one of the safest rooms to be in; without even adding in the wards that were outside the entire house.

First of all, Harry had the attic room magicked to be bigger on the inside then it originally was and every inch of said extended room was protected in some way. All the way from the solid Iron doors he had on the entrance of the attic, to the walls literally be painted with salt ingrained into them.

Not only that but he had a large devil's trap on both the roof as well as the floor of his attic; ones that Harry had made with paint that was combined with holy water as a just in case. With the small windows that was in his attic, had being made of magical mixture of holy water, salt, and silver added into a sheet of glass that was unbreakable by anyone but him; or someone of his blood. After all Harry didn't want to make it so he, or anyone he wanted could escape in case an emergence, such as a fire, occurred.

On top of this Harry had nearly every inch of the wall carved with different protection runes that wouldn't let anyone who meant harm into the room. On the off case someone managed to get past the stairs and wards he had on the entrance of the room.

Plus, he had also added several runes based on healing so that anyone in the room would have their health boosted, as well as their injures healed to some degree with what every magic was stored in said runes. Which considering the fact the runes would gather the magic from him and the free magic from the wards around his house would be quite a bit of spare magic in them; as long as they weren't used to often or among too many people.

Besides those forms of protections Harry also had a bookshelf filed with different books on magical creatures, protection spells and books on potions that could be used to help others in it. Along the walls Harry had different weapons, ones that were usually used in hunting alongside the wall as way to be prepared for any threats that may come along. Which included several guns, with bullets, and several different silver blades

This room was one Harry had immediately set up after finding more about just what the American Hunters did. Because as the person who really introduced him to hunting in the first place, it really wasn't paranoia when there are things out there out to get you. And after finding out just how much goes bump in the night out here Harry found himself really agreeing with this.

Now all Harry had to really do before he actually moved into the already prepared, and fully protected, house was wait for all the warding to be done. Which was now on the last finishing touches before it was all finished and done with.

Harry knowing how dangerous things could be, be it in America or in England for that matter, had paid top dollar to have the best warders in the goblin nation set up protection around his new home.

At the same time Harry himself had gone behind them and added his own unique touch to the wards, most of which he had learned from literally tearing down high-powered wards of around the death eaters home. After all Harry always figured tearing down those wards had been a real hands on experience thing to learn what not to do from.

Currently the last of these wards were just the bare basic ones that would help tie everything together in the warding room; where the main warding stone, or as it is called the heart of the wards, was located at.

A warding room Harry was planning on make sure he was the only one that could get inside of and that he couldn't be forced to make any changes that weren't of his own freewill; be it by spell, potion, or possession.

Again, it may seem a bit paranoid, but it was a little something Harry had learned was a must during the war. After all being prepared, or over prepared in some cases, was something that had long since proved to be helpful and something Harry wasn't going to stop doing now that it was supposedly safe.

Still considering how fast everything was moving, and just how much had already been done, Harry should be in his new home, as well as out of the hotel he was currently in, by the end of the week. Which considering the fact it was already Thursday would mean he would have his very own home ready for him soon. Something Harry was really looking forward to seeing as Harry never really had a place to call a home of his own before.

But back to the thoughts of what he had to get done to be able to even reach the place he currently was at now. After finally getting out of England Harry had also gotten a legal license, so he could drive Sirius's motorcycle along with having a legal green card to be allowed into the country of his choice; not to mention also receiving all the other legal papers he would need.

Which was one of the reasons, besides the fact everyone seemed to be dragging their feet in the ground when it came to him leaving the country of his birth, that took Harry so long to actually get into America. Actually, taking nearly half a year to get it all done even with the help of all the magic Harry had at his disposal. Harry had been quite happy when everything was finally said and done with, before he had speedily made his way to America.

Sighing and shaking his head to get it out of the thoughts he had just been in, the now almost twenty-one-year-old Harry, instead reached over the edge of the bed he was; reaching for one of the books that was laying on the floor just below him.

It was a book he had been reading for a while now, and it was a book that he had gotten off of Bobby, one of the few known Hunters Harry had actually met up with; the one he had been in the most contact with out of all the other hunters in fact. Enough so that Harry had gotten the book from him, as well as received a good deal of help and information from at the same time.

Though when it came to said information, or even getting said book from him, Harry had to pretty much jump through loops to get it. When he had first started out, and usually whenever he met Bobby face to face, Harry had to go through a series of test.

Which Harry now knew were tests to see if he was any type of supernatural or being possessed by a demon. These tests included this such as drinking holy water, getting a small cut by a silver dagger, walking through and out of a devil's trap and several other things that seemed rather insane at first, but all had a rhyme or reason for them.

Of course, when he had first met Bobby he had been called all kinds of Idjits by him, before the Hunter believed him about him being a hunter, which was further proven when said Hunter tested him about what to do with several different creatures.

Making Harry insanely grateful for all those training and creatures classes he had been forced to take during said training otherwise he didn't want to think how Bobby may have reacted. But know Harry could say he had a little bit of Bobby's trust, and Bobby had a good deal of Harry's respect. Which was why Harry went to him for information, and why Harry was reading one of the books he had been given by him.

At the moment though Harry was stuck on one of the pages he had been reading, as it hit some kind of note in him as he read it:

 _Werewolves_

 _Werewolves, also known as Lycanthropes are creatures that are or were once humans themselves. They look human and on the night of the full moon they transform, gaining large fangs animalistic eyes, usually like those of a wolf, and very sharp claws._

 _It is said that Werewolves are actually skinwalkers cousin but if that is true is not known for sure. But there do seem to be a good deal of similarities between the two. Read the chapter on Skinwalkers to see such similarities._

 _It has been known that sometimes in the earlier stages of a werewolf that it can be possible to cure the curse of werewolf, by the transfusion of live blood from the sire werewolf. But it has to be from the sire werewolf that has been bitten the newly turned werewolf; no others blood will work._

 _And even then, it doesn't always work depending on how long the person in question has been a werewolf; as well as how old the blood in question is._

 _When these werewolves transform they feed on the prey found nearby. Where they always devoir the heart of the animal or human they find. Although sometimes they do eat more of the prey's body than just the heart._

 _But usually the sign of a missing heart, or multiple missing hearts from bodies being found is a sign of either a lone feeding werewolf, or worse a pack of werewolves that are hunting together._

 _Something that should be known is that the transformation of the werewolf only occurs after one werewolf bites a victim whom survives the bit; which is the way the werewolves continue the spread of Lycanthropy virus. However, this isn't the only way as werewolves are also capable of having children; whom are born werewolves. These isn't much known about born werewolves, only they have better control of the virus then a bitten one will have._

 _It is said that werewolves, like wolves, are meant to live in packs not alone and when a werewolf doesn't have a pack they can become desperate and willing to do anything to get the sense of companionship that they would have if they had a pack. When this happens that can and most often will going about trying to make their own pack, via infecting others with their virus._

 _The powers that a werewolf will have if they can shapeshift in to a more wolf like form during the full moons; they will act more on instincts and have more animalistic reactions to things. They have an infectious bit while in their werewolf form; so, it is best to avoid being bitten by one. They also have powerful claws and fangs. With claws that can cut through solid walls as well as fangs that can tear human flesh and can rip out a human heart right out of the chest cavity._

 _Along with this they have super strength with their strength being notable even to other creatures out there; this is true in their werewolf or human form. Even a newly-bitten werewolf would see no challenge in lifting large amounts of weights most others would struggle with._

 _Not only to they have super strength, but they also have enhanced agility as well as super speed, literally being able to move from place to place in seconds if they need to._

 _A werewolf's main weakness is their vulnerability to silver or any substance containing silver, as they can be killed with a silver knife or bullet. Contact with silver will hurt them. An injection of silver nitrate was able to kill one. That or like most creature decapitation will defeat it; as a werewolf cannot live without its head_

Harry after reading this, and then rereading it once more to be sure, felt a slight shiver go down his spine as he realized why what he was reading hit such a note with him. Because he had just this morning read a paper about something that sounded very similar to what he had just read going on just two towns over.

Meaning that there was most likely a murderous werewolf, or even more, just a couple of towns over, and that he just found his first hunt; well his first non-ghost or wizarding related hunt. Though at the same time he wondered just how he should feel about his seeing as Remus, one of his trainers and one of the very few people in the wizarding world that had treated him like he was a human, had been a werewolf as well.

That is before Harry remembered that there was a difference between the two, and unlike the magical werewolf that Remus had been, there had yet to be a way to control the American werewolf, besides locking themselves up to prevent them from harming anyone. Which from the looks of it this werewolf wasn't doing. Meaning that it was time for Harry to get a closer investigation of him, or her, and probably kill it, before it decided to kill another person; after all it had already killed several others it did have to be stopped before it killed even more.

That in mind Harry quickly began to get ready. He grabbed his dragon skin jacket, put his bandana back on, so as to cover his scar on the off chance there might be some wizards or witches in the next town over.

Before summoning his bottomless bag, which held all the necessaries Harry thought he might need, before putting it in its spot on his right hip. Once that was in place Harry grabbed his magically adjusted medical kit, which was on his left side. Put on his twin blades on his back, spelled to be unnoticed by everyone else but him, and the quickly had his magical staff shrunk down and put one of the two wand holsters he had. With the other one holding his newest wand; the one he had won from Dumbledore before the last battle had begun. Then once seeing that he had everything in place Harry left the hotel before heading to the bike Sirius had left him; he had some hunting to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I am not updating these stories. I am no longer really on this site and have no idea where I want to go with this. 917brat has agreed to take up some of them. I know she already has chapters up on one of them. And she has posted up it anyone wants to take them they can. I am posting this up to say the same. I am giving up on these stories those who want them can take them and make them their own.


End file.
